Battle of Centari 5
The Battle of Centari 5 was a major engagement between the New Earth Government and Marduk's Empire during the Great War. Details Prelude Marduk chose Centari 5 as the first target for his fleet to attack, as he saw it as a strategic colony, and the biggest human settlement aside from Earth in the Sol System. Prior to the Battle of Centari 5, the last of the colonists on the planet were being evacuated to Earth to avoid the destruction of the war. A fleet of mostly Liberty Class cruisers were used to defend the planet, alongside the aging starship ''Thunderchild'', which was used to coordinate the evacuation. Prior to the battle, Captain John Rodgers, the commander of the Thunderchild requested to Admiral Nelson for reinforcements to be put on standby to come to the aid of the colony in case of attack. "(SEA3 Calm Before the Storm)" Battle First engagements As soon as Marduk's fleet jumped into the system, Captain John Rodgers sent the word out to Admiral Nelson to send reinforcements to the system, though they would take some time to arrive. Rodgers could only use the Liberty cruisers, the Thunderchild, ''and Centari 5 Orbital. Initially, Marduk's ships wreaked havoc on the Liberty fleet, but Rodgers gave the order to the captains of the fleet to stay in groups of four and hunt ships that were on their own. The battle in space continued like this for a time, and the Liberty cruisers saw some success in damaging Marduk's ships. Planetary attack During the battle in orbit, several atmospheric fighters were able to breach the fleet and enter the atmosphere of Centari 5. These fighters began to raid structures on the surface but were quickly met with resistance in the form of fighters and ground defenses, who needed to cover the last of the evacuees so they could make it to the evacuation ships. As the evacuees made it to the evacuation site, the enemy fighters began to attack the base. They first managed to destroy several turrets before destroying one of the transport ships, but the other was still online, so the civilians used that to escape. Reinforcements Just as the transport ship was breaking atmosphere, the reinforcements Admiral Nelson promised had arrived. The starship [[Dauntless|''Dauntless]] along with two DNC Assault Ships provided cover for the escaping ship as it jumped out of the system, and fought several more of Marduk's ships. With word that Marduk's forces had changed course and were heading for Centari 5 Orbital, Captain Rodgers ordered the remaining Liberty cruisers to take a stand around the station. Final stand As Marduk's forces approached the station, the age of the Human fleet became much more apparent. They were outnumbered and outgunned, and most of the remaining ships were destroyed, including the Dauntless. The Thunderchild ''remained operational, however, and Captain Rodgers noticed what looked to be the command ship surrounded by two cruisers. He ordered the few ships left to cover them and assaulted the enemy ships. Though the ''Thunderchild ''put up a good fight, they were no match for three of Marduk's cruisers, and one of the enemy ships got a direct hit on their reactor, which caused the ship to begin to overload. Knowing that the battle was over for the ''Thunderchild, Captain Rodgers ordered his remaining crew to the escape pods, but they insisted on staying aboard to go out honorably. Rodgers then ordered the remaining guns to keep firing and to bring the ship as close as he could to the enemy ships so the explosion would wipe them out as well. The Thunderchild ''was destroyed, and the enemy ships along with it. Centari 5 Orbital was then destroyed by Marduk's fleet, and Marduk jumped into the system with his station and used a weapon to give Centari 5 the "Mars Treatment", which eradicated all remaining life forms on the planet and turned it into a Mars-Like world, much like the Utu Homeworld. "(SEA3 The Battle for Centari 5)" Aftermath and legacy Discovery A few weeks following the battle, the starship [[Centurion|''Centurion]]'' commanded by Captain Firefox and Commander Firedamned entered the system to report to Admiral Nelson about their recent negotiations with the Utu Confederation. What they found shocked them. A Mars-Like planet with a large debris field in orbit. They detected the debris of at least twenty Human vessels and seven of Marduk's ships. They began to look for survivors, but they came up empty-handed. "(SEA3 The Battle for Centari 5)" Memorial A memorial service was held aboard the ''Centurion by Captain Firefox, who noted the bravery of all those who fought in the battle and promised vengeance for what Marduk had done. Admiral Nelson was later found by Ki after the battle and brought him back to the Centurion, where he continued to serve in the fleet for the rest of the war. "(SEA3 Remembering the Fallen)"